Chuck versus The Corrupt Intersect
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if Chuck had the corrupt Intersect instead of Sarah and lost all of his memories? What if Quinn turned Chuck into a cold blooded super spy? Chuck and Sarah.
1. Chuck versus the Corrupt Intersect

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
This is my third story on Chuck, I guess this is the easiest thing for me to write about.  
I know that you really like my Chuck stories so I'll try my best to make the most interesting for all of you!  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or else Chuck would probably still be on the air.

Chuck vs the Corrupt Intersect  
Chuck and Casey were sitting in Castle, with Awesome, Ellie, and Morgan, researching the corrupt Intersect Glasses and the effects of the usage of said glasses. Ring, Ring, Ring!

Chuck quickly picked up his phone as he saw that Sarah was calling him .

"Hey Sarah. What's up? We're just starting to hook up Morgan to the machine and are getting ready to start the tests to determine the cause of his memory loss. So how are you and what do you need?" Chuck said to Sarah.

"Oh nothing really. I was just checking up on you and wondering when you were going to come home. Oh and we're still on for tonight right? The whole going to the Bamboo Dragon and getting some Sizzling Shrimp and all." Sarah replied.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'll meet you there at eight o'clock tonight and I'll pay! See you there, Sarah. Make sure to stay safe! Got to go!" Chuck confirmed quickly before ending the call when he heard Ellie calling for him.

At the Apartment

Sarah ended the call and went into the living room to watch some television before getting ready for tonight, when she suddenly felt a rush of pain spring up from the back of her neck before she fell unconscious. Quinn stood behind her with a gun with a smug look on his face before saying, "Never let the bad guy get away, Fools!"

Quinn quickly tied up Sarah tightly and securely, after taking all the hidden weapons off of her, before throwing her in the trunk of his car. Then he picked up Sarah's iPhone and called Chuck.

At Castle

Chuck picked up his phone, wondering why Sarah was calling him back again so soon.

"Hey Sarah. What's up? Is there something wrong? I mean it's nothing that can't be fixed right?" Chuck asked jokingly.

"Oh no Chuck, this is something that needs to be fixed immediately and I don't feel like giving you time to think about this, so meet me tonight at the pier. The Intersect for your wife, or she dies. How does that sound. Isn't it just lovely?" Quinn said maniacally.

"Who the hell is this? This isn't funny!" Chuck yelled into the phone.

"Well, well, well Chuck have you forgotten the only person that wants to the Intersect from you." Quinn taunted.

"Quinn!" Chuck yelled in realization. "What do you want with me?"

"I've already told you, remember the Intersect for your wife. Meet at the Santa Monica Pier at midnight, remember you only have one chance to get it right!" Quinn said while laughing maniacally, before ending the call.

"Hello! Hello! HELLO! DAMMIT! Casey we need to talk!" Chuck yelled as he put away his phone.

"What is it Chuck? Can't you see I'm doing something right now?" Casey retorted back before going back to look at the computer screen.

"Get over here! It's URGENT! I'll meet you in the armory." Chuck commanded desperately.

"Chuck, there aren't any tranquilizers in the armory. Why are you in here anyway?" Casey said as he appeared in the doorway of the armory.

"Well Casey, maybe just maybe Quinn took Sarah and we need to get to the Santa Monica Pier by midnight and give Quinn the Intersect or else he's going to kill Sarah." Chuck said as he shifted through the multitude of weapons that were in the armory, trying to find the right one. "You know what I think I'm going to stick with the more ancient weapons," Chuck said as he picked up some knifes, a crossbow, some stars, a sword, and some rope.

"Chuck are you crazy? You can't go there. You're the freaking softest spy I know and I know that you can't kill anyone." Casey retorted as he looked at Chuck.

Chuck threw a ninja star at the wall and perfectly hit his target before a crossbow bolt hit the star and pushed it into the wall. "Well Mr. Nice Spy went away as soon as someone decided to threaten my wife." Chuck said with some steel in his voice while Casey gawked at what Chuck just did.

"We leave in two hours," Chuck said as he picked up some more supplies.

Santa Monica Pier at Midnight

Chuck and Casey stormed the pier, but after a while they realized that something was horribly wrong, they realized that something was wrong. Casey held his gun ready and pointed ahead while Chuck covered the back with his crossbow, as they moved though the winding ways of the pier.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" Chuck asked out loud as he and Casey stalked though the multitude of crates and containers.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Casey said.

"Casey we need to get out of here! It's a trap!" Chuck yelled as he took cover behind a box.

Right after Chuck said that it was a trap, a multitude of spies appeared around them and started to open fire. Casey shot a few down and Chuck managed to wound a few with his knives and stars, but when one fell, two came to replace him. Chuck took something out from his pockets and looked at them carefully.

"Chuck, what do you think your doing?" Casey asked as he saw Chuck pull out the Intersect glasses.

"It's the only way Casey. There's too many of them and this is the only way that we can get out of here and save Sarah." Chuck said as he put the glasses to his eyes.

"Chuck! No! There must be another way!" Casey said as he saw Chuck put on the glasses.

As soon as he put them on, thousands of images flashed in front of his eyes and caused the corrupted Intersect to be downloaded into his brain. The glasses blew out after the Intersect was completely downloaded and Chuck suddenly felt like he was the king of the world. Chuck looked at his fists and suddenly he jumped into the throng of men and started to cartwheel and run around the men like the wind. Chuck knocked down many men in a matter of seconds and soon all the people where immobilized on the ground.

"Come on! Let's go! Time's a wasting!" Chuck yelled as he turned on a GPS tracking device that got a signal on Sarah.  
In a random warehouse

"Quinn what the hell are you doing? It won't matter Chuck and Casey will come and then you'll be finished." Sarah said as she tried to get out of her bonds, even though she knew they had tied it prevent any of her training from working.

" Hahahahahaha! They're not going to come! The meeting point that I told them was a complete trap. I had a fifty men ambush them as soon as they set foot on the pier. Soon I should be receiving their bodies in boxes." Quinn said while laughing.

" YOU SICK B******! You won't get away with this! I'm going to kill the moment I get out of here!" Sarah yelled as she struggled to get free.

"Oh but you won't get the chance, because you are going to die now." Quinn said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

As soon as Quinn said that the warehouse door was kicked down and Chuck threw two knives, one hit the gun knocking it out of Quinn's hand, while the other struck his arm and went straight through, puncturing all the way to the other side. Casey came in firing at the other men in the warehouse, while Chuck rushed to Sarah and untied her, before passing her a gun.

"How did you do that Chuck? Don't tell me you..." Sarah asked.

"Talk later, fight now." Chuck answered simply as he grabbed a few stars and chucked them at people.  
Soon they were able to create a path out of the warehouse and they quickly exited the warehouse and got into Casey's Crown Vic, before driving back to the Buy More. They parked in the parking lot before walking into the Buy More and going straight to Castle to rest. As soon as they got into Castle, Chuck said something that surprised everyone except Casey.

"Okay, I just flashed on Quinn and there are accurate reports of him getting ready to go to Japan." Chuck said nonchalantly.

"Ummm...Chuck did you just say what I think you just said?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Did you just say that you flashed?" Sarah asked.

"Oh you mean that! I was going to tell you about it." Chuck said in realization.

"Chuck! How could you? You know that that Intersect is corrupted and may cause you to lose your memories." Sarah berated.

"It's fine Sarah. I'm the original Intersect so I think I'll be able to control and besides it was the only way we could save you. Don't think so much about it. It won't be a problem." Chuck said while shrugging as if uploading the corrupted Intersect was an everyday thing.

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you to the Intersect." Sarah said softly.

"Sarah nothing is going to happen." Chuck said, but only if he knew how wrong he was.

AN:  
Well this is the end of the first chapter to yet another Chuck story.  
I hope you liked it!  
Please Review! I need the feedback to improve my writing for all of you guys. Thank You!  
Thank you for reading!  
Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	2. Chuck versus the First Sign

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
I would like to take this moment to all the readers of my story. I started off not really expecting much, but now it's really a big deal to me and I hope that you will continue to reading my stories and I hope that you will find my stories are interesting and reading them is fun for you. Thanks! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else Chuck would probably still be on the air.

Chuck vs the First Sign

Team Bartowski was enjoying a nice afternoon talking about life and other more important things like what's going to happen if the Intersect started to corrupt his mind.

"Chuck! Are you sure that the Intersect won't be a problem? I mean look what happened to Morgan!" Sarah and Ellie yelled as Chuck sat on the couch nonchalantly watching TV.

"Oh come on! Stop worrying! Remember the Intersect was designed for me and I have like three different versions of it in my head already another isn't really going to do any harm." Chuck said as if having a corrupted Intersect in his head was a normal thing.

"Chuck! Are you crazy? This is a very serious problem! Why the hell aren't you taking this seriously? Chuck, you know how dangerous our line of work is and we been through so many life or death situations and we always managed to get out safely. I don't want to lose you to some stupid corrupted Intersect!" Sarah screamed at Chuck while holding back her tears.

"Sarah, Sarah! I'm sorry, but really when did you become the worrywart? I'm the biggest worrywart in this room." Chuck said as he tried to comfort Sarah.

"Chuck, I've almost lost you so many times, during the five years that I knew you, I just don't want to lose you to something as stupid as a corrupt Intersect that was never even supposed to used. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to get captured and how me being captured forced you to upload that corrupt Intersect." Sarah said through tears.

"Sarah, I'm going to be fine." Chuck said reassuringly.

Suddenly the TV in the living room clicked on and General Beckman appeared on the TV screen.

"Team Bartowski! Quinn has been spotted in Tokyo Japan and we need you guys to go to Japan and apprehend him. You leave in twenty minutes! Make sure you complete this mission! Now go!" General Beckman ordered.

"Okay team! We move out in twenty! We're going to get that B******, Quinn." Chuck said.

15 hours later in Tokyo

Team Bartowski landed in Tokyo and got the mission details. Quinn was boarding a bullet train at the Tokyo station and Casey, Chuck, and Sarah managed to apprehend and cuff him then put him into a container. Casey was left in the cargo compartment to guard Quinn while Chuck and Sarah went into one of the luxury suites to rest a bit before taking Quinn off at the next station.

Chuck and Sarah went into one of the luxury suites and Chuck flashed on the touch pad menu so that he could find the bed for some fun time with Sarah. Chuck flashed and learned Japanese and figured out the button to push for the bedroom portion of the luxury suite.

"Nice one honey, but really is it necessary to use the Intersect to find out the bedroom compartment?" Sarah said as she walked into the bedroom compartment.

"It's fine honey, it's only the one more flash added to the hundreds that I had already." Chuck said as he got on the bed with Sarah.

After a while in the bed, Chuck and Sarah were using a magazine page and a pen to draw their dream house and dream family after their last mission, this mission. They were using it as a way to check if any of Chuck's memories were getting deleted.

"Okay, so there was a picket fence there and then there's us in front and maybe we'll even have a baby someday." Chuck said as he drew the house with the picket fence, him and Sarah and a baby in Sarah's arms. "See I told you I didn't forget anything. Stop worrying Sarah, I'm going to be fine."

With Casey and Quinn

"So Casey you have a daughter and well if you don't listen to me, well she's going be in a lot of pain before she dies." Quinn said smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Casey asked angrily.

"If I don't call them in say thirty minutes well, my people are going to kill your daughter." Quinn said with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do?" Casey asked.

With Chuck and Sarah

The phone rang and Chuck looked at the screen and said, "Looks like Casey needs a little fresh air, he wants us to go and guard Quinn for him."

"Okay let's go." Sarah said as she started putting back on her clothes.

Chuck and Sarah went through the train and got to the cargo compartment but when they got there they were in for a big surprise. They opened the door and when they stepped in Chuck immediately threw his hands up.

"Casey, why are you pointing a gun at me?" Chuck asked as soon as he walked into the cargo compartment.

"I'm sorry guys. It's about Alex. They have her." Casey said as he led them to Quinn in the dining car.

"AHH! Welcome, I hope you were enjoying your stay here in Japan." Quinn said as he ate sushi with chopsticks. "Drop your weapons Casey and your daughter is going to be okay."

Casey dropped his weapon and kicked it to Quinn who picked it up and pointed it at them. Sarah saw a pair of chopsticks on the table next to them and passed them to Chuck. When Quinn was about to pull the trigger, Chuck flashed and threw the chopsticks at Quinn, but before he could stop himself he flashed again and kicked Quinn out the window.

"What are you doing, Chuck? Alex is going to be in danger you idiot!" yelled Casey.

"I'm sorry Casey! I couldn't stop myself, I'm losing control! The governor isn't working anymore and…. AH!" Chuck said as he grabbed his head in pain.

In the luxury suite

"Morgan, get Devon and get to my Crown Vic, pick up a rifle and a pistol and go out to a post twenty meters from the flu van." Casey ordered.

"Okay, okay so what am I going to do?" Morgan asked as he and Devon went out to the Crown Vic and grabbed a sniper rifle and a pistol for Devon.

"Okay Morgan you are going to be doing some sniping." Casey said.

With Morgan and Devon

Morgan and Devon, armed with the sniper rifle and the pistol, ran behind and in between parked cars trying to get to a point twenty meters from the flu van. When they got there they were immediately disarmed and captured by Quinn's people.

"Morgan! Morgan? DAMMIT! I can't believe that I'm doing this." Casey said as he redialed and called a new number, "Jeff, Lester, I want you to go out to my Crown Vic and grab a few things and get rid of the people in the flu van."

"Casey? Why would we help you?" Jeff and Lester asked.

"Jeff, Lester your country needs you…." Casey started to say.

"You mean Canada?" Jeff and Lester asked.

"Yes , yes ummm,,,, Canada right. Anyway go out to my Crown Vic and grab two pistols, stay away from the big stuff, and go to the flu van and get rid of the two doctors administrating the flu shots. Got it?" Casey said.

Jeff and Lester grabbed everything that was in the Crown Vic and used the walkie talkies to contact the people in the flu van, boasting about their firepower. When Quinn agents walked out of the van they were subdued by Jeff and Lester.

On the bullet train

Chuck's phone rang and Sarah picked it up, seeing as it was from Ellie.

"Hey Ellie, talk to me, what did you find out about the Intersect and the memory loss?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Okay Sarah, don't freak out, but I have come to think that the number of flashes directly correlates with the severity of the memory loss." Ellie said.

"What! Okay….. ummmm…..call me back if you have a solution." Sarah said before hanging up.

"Okay, so Chuck how many times have you flashed?" Sarah asked.

"Ummm… in the last two days?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Chuck in the last two days." Sarah said with a commanding tone.

"Well, ummmmm…. At least ninety times, maybe even a hundred." Chuck said with a shrug.

"A hundred? Chuck that many in two days?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Well, I have had the Intersect for a long time and well it's hard not to flash on everything that I can. I pay attention to every single detail and I kinda flashed on a lot of things." Chuck said with an innocent look.

"Okay, everything will be fine. Look I'll show you? See the dream house is a small house with a white picket fence and a family with a baby. See I'm fine." Chuck said.

"Okay guys, Alex and all the others are safe now and everything is going to be fine." Casey said as he walked over.

"Ummm…. guys, who's Alex again? I don't seem to recall knowing any Alex's." Chuck said innocently.

"Chuck, oh my god! No not now, Chuck you're losing your memories." Sarah said.

"Sarah, Chuck there's some bad news. Ummm…. Quinn's still alive and back on the train. Come on Walker, let's go!" Casey said.

"Hold on, wait up! What about me?" Chuck asked.

"You, stay in the compartment." Casey ordered.

Casey and Sarah ran out of the compartment and ran into the passenger compartments of the train. After a while Quinn ran past the compartment that Chuck was in and Chuck took it upon himself to go and chase after him.

Chuck chased Quinn to the cargo compartment and when they got the cargo compartment, he yelled, "Stop right there Quinn!"

'Chuck what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the luxury suite!" Sarah yelled as she and Casey got to the cargo compartment.

"Sarah it's fine. We got him!" Chuck said while smiling. He forgot that he had his back turned to Quinn and as he finished what he was saying, Quinn shot him in the back with a tranq gun before locking the cargo compartment and disconnecting it from the bullet train.

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! No!" Sarah yelled as she watched Chuck and Quinn speeding away from her.

AN:

This is the end of the second chapter. :)

I hope that you liked it!

Please review! I need some feedback, thank you!

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	3. Chuck versus the Intersect Charges

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

I would like to take this moment to thank all the readers of my story. I started off not really expecting much, but now it's really a big deal to me and I hope that you will continue to reading my stories and I hope that you will find my stories are interesting and reading them is fun for you. Thanks! :)

Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I would like to thank them for the help that they have given me in improving my stories. I hope that you all will continue to find it interesting to read my stories. Thank you again for your help, your feedback helps me improve.

Enjoy!

FYI: 'thought'

"Dialogue" Just in case you were confused about the punctuation. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or else Chuck would probably still be on the air.

Chuck vs the Intersect Charges

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere

Quinn tied Chuck to a chair in the middle of a random warehouse and waited for him to wake up. Chuck regained consciousness after a while and he looked around taking in his surroundings when he saw Quinn. He suddenly realized that he was tied to a chair and Quinn was picking something up from a table.

"What the hell are you trying to do Quinn? You must know that you won't succeed in anything that you try to do to me." Chuck said as he reached for a star that he had hidden in his back pocket.

"Oh but the thing is I know a lot about the Intersect, probably not as much as you, seeing as your father was the creator, but enough to know how to control it. These pieces of paper are Intersect Charges and well... they make you flash." Quinn said as he showed Chuck the pieces of paper.

As soon as Chuck saw the charges, he started to flash uncontrollably. Each time he flashed a little bit of his memories was suppressed.

First the wedding, General Beckman, then Prague, all of his missions, the Intersect, Sarah, Casey, the Buy More, Jeff, Lester, Big Mike, Jill, Morgan and Ellie and Awesome, and finally his parents. The Intersect only suppressed the memories that gave Chuck emotions while he had all of his motor skills, but the Intersect didn't suppress Bryce Larkin as he was a source of hate and his computer skills, to allow him to be able to survive in the real world.

Chuck dropped his star during the first flash and blacked out after Quinn stopped using the charges. Right before Chuck slipped into unconsciousness, Quinn put suppression glasses in him to suppress the Intersect just in case Chuck ever got his memories back. A few hours later, Chuck woke up in a hotel room somewhere in Burbank. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings while stretching and getting over that just woke up laziness feeling. He saw that he was in a hotel room and thought to himself puzzled. 'Why the hell am I in a hotel room. Wait a second, I don't even remember my own name. That's odd.'

Suddenly the door opened and Quinn walked in, surprising Chuck which inadvertently set off the spy instincts that Chuck had retained from his training in Prague. As soon as Quinn walked in Chuck used a pen from the table and stabbed Quinn in the shoulder before using Quinn's coat to put Quinn in a choke hold.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Chuck asked as he systematically cut off Quinn's air supply.

"I'm...h...her...here...to...off...offer...yo...you..a...jjooobbb." Quinn managed to cough out through Chuck's choke hold.

"Oh really?" Chuck asked as he let go of Quinn, "Sorry, you just startled me. Oh by the way, would you be able to tell me my name?"

"Ummm... Must be the amnesia. Okay so your name is Chuck and you are currently in training to be a member of a joint NSA, CIA team whose purpose is to execute the most high level missions. Anyway on your first solo mission, you were attacked and almost killed by a rogue spy by the name of Sarah Walker. She and her team got to you and pushed you off a three story building, you hit the ground and Walker and her team left you just lying there, probably thinking that you were already dead. You were sent to the hospital and you have a bad case of amnesia, sadly we've had no progress in bringing back your memories." Quinn explained.

"Okay so what are you doing here right now." Chuck asked intrigued by his past.

"Your mission is to take out Sarah Walker's team. Here is a picture of Walker and another picture of her team." Quinn said as he showed Chuck a picture of Sarah and Morgan, Casey, Alex and his family, "I'm here to train you to better prepare yourself for when you face off with Walker and her team."

Chuck picked up Sarah's picture and looked at it with a fine tooth comb. He thought something looked very familiar, but ruled it as he had researched her many times and just pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Okay... Wait hold up!" Chuck said as he looked at the picture again and saw a gorgeous blonde angel, "Why would I kill someone so beautiful and harmless?"

"Charles Irving Bartowski! She is a rogue agent and is about as harmless as a hungry tiger! Killing her and her team is doing your country a big favor and is a good deed." Quinn said, "Training starts in a few minutes. Follow me."

"Okay... Fine. You don't have to be so pushy." Chuck said.

In an abandoned Underground CIA Training Facility

After a few hours of training, Chuck was exhausted and still couldn't do some advanced katas, that he had been working on for hours, his throwing skills were okay but could be improved, and his shooting skills were mediocre if not horrid at best.

"Why the hell am I learning to shoot a gun! I can't use a gun. It's wrong to take someone's life." Chuck said as he looked at the gun in his hand with disgust.

"Chuck, this is for your own good." Quinn said out loud before whispering to himself, "I don't think Walker had this much trouble with that annoy runt, Bryce Larkin, that messed up my life."

Quinn had whispered just loud enough for Chuck to hear the whole thing and a new feeling sprung up in Chuck.

"Did you just say Bryce Larkin?" Chuck asked as he gripped the gun in his hand with intense anger.

"Yes, yes." Quinn answered before going on seeing the flames of intense anger that were blazing in Chuck's eyes, "Bryce Larkin was the partner of Sarah Walker and he was the mastermind behind the whole plan to take you out. You were able to take him out the same night that you lost your memories, but Sarah and her team will want revenge. You want to be better that Bryce right?"

After Quinn finished his Larkin rant, he saw a great change in the way Chuck took his training. Chuck sped through his training, accomplishing a lot more progress than most high level agents. Chuck actually tried to learn what he was taught. His martial arts excelled and he learned everything that the trainer could teach him before they used the internet to teach him others, his throwing and silent killing skills went off the charts reaching new highs that left everyone with big eyes and dropped jaws, as for his shooting skills, he went from mediocre to pinpoint accurate in two days. He could hit the wing off a fly from a hundred yards away with a simple pistol without even using a scope. He had gone from a average agent with the Intersect to a deadly and cold-hearted assassin without the Intersect in a matter of days.

This little fact was the source of Quinn's happiness and worst nightmare. He loved that he had control of, most likely, the world's most deadly assassin, but he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep that control. He was able to see that the only emotions that Chuck had now was hate and he was becoming distant. This Chuck was never going to be able to pass on as the old Chuck that was a lively and very caring individual. The family and friends would be able to spot the problems with him almost immediately and that would be counterproductive.

Chuck was finishing his training when Quinn walked over to him. Chuck quickly finished and went over to Quinn to see what he wanted.

"Quinn, What do you want?" Chuck asked seeming to be annoyed.

"Chuck, your training is finished and it is time for you to go back to your mission. Your job is to infiltrate and make friends with them, then when the time is right, take them all out. But you're going to need to reconnect with your lost emotions. Okay so your story is going to go like this..." Quinn said.

Echo Park, California

Apartment Complex where the Bartowski's reside

"I'm going out to find him! We don't know what the hell Quinn is doing to him and I don't want to think of what might have happened to him already." Sarah said as she rose from her seat in the living room of the apartment and she lived with Chuck in.

"Walker, if you're going then count me in. The kid has helped me out over the years and has served his country with honor. I believe that he is a very honorable man and I'm not going to let a traitorous son of a b**** like Quinn just rip him apart." Casey said in his gruff voice as he pulled out his pistol.

"Sarah, I'm coming along, too. I lost my family twenty years ago and I lost Stephen to a turned CIA operative. I'm not going to lose my son to another one if I can help it." Frost said as she also pulled out her pistol.

"Casey, MOM! Not Awesome. What did we say about pulling firearms out in front of baby Clara!" Devon AKA Captain Awesome yelled, "besides I think that you should plan this out more, not that your plan isn't awesome, but going blind isn't as good as knowing where the hell he is."

"Sorry," Casey apologized, though he really wasn't that sorry.

"I'm so sorry! Did Nana scare you?" Frost apologized as she cooed at her granddaughter.

"That isn't the point! We can research him on the go and besides every second that we wait, Chuck's chance of ever returning decreases!" Sarah yelled as she started to walk out of the room.

After Sarah said that, the door suddenly opened and in the doorway was the one person that they never would have believed would be there.

AN:

Well this is the end of the third chapter. The first two chapters were almost a carbon copy of the actual episode and this chapter had some elements but I can assure you that the rest will be pretty much all new and original.

I hope that you like it!

Please review!

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
